


Cloudy With A Chance of Starting Over

by trashlyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Ben and Rey are idiots, Cohabitation, Cringe, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Forced Cohabitation, I've Never Written A Fanfic Before Please Bear With Me, Porn With Plot, Power Outage, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Super tropey, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashlyn/pseuds/trashlyn
Summary: Rey agrees to housesit for Han and Leia Solo and everything is going smoothly until Ben Solo arrives unannounced, looking for his parents. Upon realizing that Rey is watching over his childhood home while his parents are away Ben starts to leave, however, a dangerous storm stops him in his tracks. The two strangers are forced to cohabit for the night, and despite their less-than-ideal meeting, they soon realize their situation isn't that bad after all...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Cloudy With A Chance of Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've never written any fanfictions or one-shots before, so I'm so excited to be sharing my very first one with you all! As you read, please do keep in mind that I've never done anything like this before, and it's honestly taken a lot of courage and encouragement for me to even consider posting this. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

Huffing in annoyance, Rey made her way down the cloudly sidewalk of the Upper East Side hoping to make it indoors before it rained. She had only left for  _ 15 minutes _ in order to grab a few groceries at the closest bodega, but some  _ asshole  _ had taken her usual parking spot during the short time she was gone. Normally, Rey wouldn’t have really minded and would’ve just walked the extra distance, but of course this had to happen the one time she was trying to avoid the impending storm while also juggling two paper bags full of groceries in addition to the rest of her belongings. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this.” Rey grumbled under her breath, although she didn’t really mean it. A few days ago, Rey had agreed to housesit for Han and Leia Solo, an older couple who had been a part of her life ever since she moved to New York City for college 4 years ago. In a way, Rey regarded the two of them as the parents she never had, so when they asked her to do them this favor, she didn’t have the heart to say no. She also didn’t have the money to say no, considering the fact that she was the epitome of a broke college student and the Solos were offering her a generous sum of money simply for her ability to take care of their residence while they were away. 

A sigh of relief escaped Rey’s lips as she finally reached the stairs in front of Han and Leia’s place, and she silently prayed that she wouldn’t drop anything on the way up. For a girl with such a small frame, Rey knew that she was carrying far too much, but it was too late to turn back now. Laughing softly, Rey began her journey up the stairs, thankful that there wasn’t anyone around to see her struggle. She could only imagine how pathetic she would have looked to any outside perspectives, and she tried desperately to avoid picturing the sight of herself in fear that any further laughter at her own expense would cause her to lose her equilibrium. Upon reaching the door, Rey’s full hands made it a little difficult to fumble around for the key, but nothing was going to stop her from beating the rain and getting inside to give her tired arms a well-deserved break. 

As she entered however, a strange feeling washed over her body, causing her to linger in the entryway for a moment. Her mind reeled as she tried to place the sudden sensation before she decided to just shrug it off and head towards the kitchen, deciding that she probably was just weirded out because she still wasn’t used to coming over when Han and Leia weren’t home. 

_ “Hello?” _

A deep voice rang out and Rey almost jumped out of her skin, consequently dropping all of her bags in the process. She inwardly swore at herself for not only ignoring her instincts prematurely but also for the mess that was now all around her feet. 

“I have pepper spray and I’m not afraid to use it!” Rey shouted back, however her voice betrayed her fear by wavering halfway through her threat when she heard footsteps rounding the corner. Then, almost as quickly as the voice had appeared, the man it belonged to brought himself into view with both of his hands placed nonchalantly in his pockets, Rey scowled. 

“I take it Han and Leia aren’t here then?” The man spoke again, and this time Rey was actually able to hear the deep, gravelly timbre of his voice. Instead of answering his question immediately, she simply furrowed her brow even further and took a good look at the culprit of her discomfort. As her eyes raked over him with an accusatory front, she noticed that he was tall, somewhat brooding, was wearing some sort of “professional” getup, kind of looked familiar, and he _definitely_ worked out. Her last observation caused her face to temporarily flood with pink, but it quickly dissipated after she reminded herself of _why_ she was even analyzing him in the first place. 

“No.” She answered the question hotly, breaking the heavy silence that had followed his question. “So there’s no reason why you should be here, do I need to call the police?” She continued and crossed her arms. Rey knew that she should have probably asked who he was and everything, but quite frankly she just wanted this “intruder” out of her hair so that she could clean up the mess that _ he _ had caused. Perhaps the man had picked up on her irritation with him, or maybe he just liked making her life more difficult than it needed to be, but almost immediately after she had threatened him again, the most infuriating smirk broke out across his face. Rey was seething. 

“As much as I would love to see you call the police on me for being in my own home, I assure you that it would be a  _ tremendous  _ waste of time.” He replied in a tone that was annoyingly nonchalant in comparison to her previous dramatics and made no effort to wipe the smirk off of his face. At this revelation, Rey’s face paled slightly as she realized the identity of the strange man standing no more than a few feet in front of her, no wonder he had looked familiar.

“Oh, oh! You’re Han and Leia’s son aren’t you? You’re-” Her voice faltered for a moment as her mind filed through each and every one of her conversations with Han and Leia, trying to remember his name. “You’re Ben!” She remembered enthusiastically, but soon grew wary again as she noticed how quickly Ben’s smirk evaporated and how his jaw tightened at the mention of his birth name. 

“Kylo.” He gruffly corrected, and Rey instantly felt guilty, suddenly remembering more of what Han and Leia had told her about him. She mostly remembered the basics, about how Ben had been a moody teenager, how he had a volatile temper, and how he didn’t really get along with Han. But then, she recalled how after Ben left for college, he never came back and created a brand new life and identity for himself, cutting off his past almost entirely. Rey had absolutely no clue how she had let this  _ very  _ important detail slip her mind, especially since she forever had the image of a heartbroken Leia confessing this to her imprinted in her mind. 

“Sorry,” Rey sucked in a breath before she continued “Kylo.” Both of their eyes were now glued on each other, thick silence settling between them once more. Rey uncomfortably watched as Ben’s, or rather, Kylo’s eyes began to sweep over her, conducting an observation similar to the one she had done to him earlier, and coughed impatiently when he had finished. 

“I’m Rey.” She blurted out, surprising herself for being the one to break the tension between the two of them for the  _ second  _ time in their brief encounter. “Your-” She hesitated again, not wanting to be the cause of him tensing up any further, “Your parents are out of town right now so that’s why they aren’t here.” She told him with a sigh, of course he would come back to reconnect with his parents when they weren’t even there to appreciate the gesture. “They asked me to housesit.” She made sure to quickly add, hoping to explain her reasoning for being there as well, to which he only nodded stiffly. 

“Do you need help?” 

Rey’s lips parted, and she tilted her head slightly in confusion at Ben’s abrupt proposition.

“Your things.” He continued, the smirk returning to his face as he began shaking his head in mock disapproval when he saw that she still hadn’t made the connection. “You dropped them…?” 

“Oh! I totally forgot…” She trailed off, immediately turning a bright shade of red. Nothing about this interaction was normal in Rey’s eyes, and almost everything seemed to be going wrong. First, she had thought he was an intruder, then she threatened him  _ twice _ , she managed to upset him within the first 5 minutes of them meeting, and now she was sure that she looked like a complete and utter idiot to him. As far as she was concerned, the prospect of having a good first impression had been completely lost, and it was then when she decided that a few of her formalities could afford to be lost as well. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have dropped them if  _ someone _ hadn’t decided to scare the absolute shit out of me.” She huffed, making sure that she emphasized the word “someone” with an accusatory buzz. 

“But you didn’t have to carry everything inside at once.” He pointed out bluntly, quite enjoying how worked up she seemed to be getting.

“I was trying to get inside quickly before the big storm tonight!” She protested, trying to defend herself. Following those words, almost as if on cue, rain began to beat down mercilessly on the windows of the residence, though neither party paid it any attention. 

“It wouldn’t have taken that long.”

Rey let out a long sigh at that response, as it had brought her attention back to one of her grievances from before she arrived.

“You’re right.” She baited and watched as he opened his mouth to make another smart comment, but she cut him off before he could even begin. “It wouldn’t have taken that long if some  _ asshole  _ hadn’t taken my parking spot.” She grumbled, remembering her dismay from earlier. “It takes over twice as long to get here from where I had to park.” At this, Ben’s previously unreadable, yet detestably smug eyes flashed with something guilty. It only lasted for a moment, but Rey picked up on it.

“It was you!” She scoffed, letting lose a smirk of her own as Ben’s mouth pressed into a hard line. “Well, now you definitely have to help me clean this up, considering that it’s your fault.” She teased, letting some of her annoyance shift into amusement. Staying quiet, Ben simply rolled his eyes before stepping forward to help her carry the fallen groceries and other items to the kitchen. His arms were significantly larger than hers, so he took on the brunt of the load while Rey gathered up all the things he had left behind. As she followed him into the kitchen, she was surprised to see him start putting away the groceries, however, she was grateful nonetheless, and she quickly joined him in his efforts. As they each helped one another with the domestic task at hand, the two of them had elected to maintain the silence that had fallen between them, but this time it wasn’t uncomfortable. Once they finished, Rey looked over and gave Ben a soft smile that acted as not only as a token of her gratitude, but as a declaration of peace to absolve whatever absurdity that had happened between them moments before. To her surprise, he nodded in return and gave her a sort of half-smile, which satisfied her enough until he cleared his throat. 

“Now that I’ve paid my debts, I should probably go-” Ben started, but was cut off by an intense flash of lighting closely followed by an egregious clap of thunder, which caused Rey to shudder. At least she wasn’t holding anything this time. He eyed her warily before releasing a sharp exhale.

“I forgot that you mentioned it was going to storm.” He noted, a touch of bitterness laced in his tone as he reached for his phone from his pocket leaving Rey, who hadn’t uttered a word since they had last been in the foyer, to watch him quietly. She assumed that he was checking the very same forecast that she had checked mere hours ago, and knew that it recommended for people to stay inside for their own safety. She also knew that it probably wouldn’t be safe for him to return to wherever he was going, that is, if he had planned on going anywhere at all. From what Rey had heard from Han and Leia, Ben kept his whereabouts largely a secret from his parents, only communicating with them enough so that they would know if he was alive or not. That being said, none of them knew where he lived or how close it was to New York City. That’s when Rey realized, this was his childhood home after all, and before he had been greeted with  _ her  _ instead of his parents, he had probably intended on staying here. 

“You know you can still stay here, right?” Rey offered up tentatively. “You don’t have to feel like you can’t because I’m here.” She assured him. “This house is much more yours than it is mine.” These words caused Ben’s eyes to snap up from his phone and onto Rey, who had an earnest expression etched onto her face. 

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that. This house is in no way mine anymore.” He almost growled, “But yes, I think it might be wise for me to stay here with you tonight.” He added a little too quickly, and a light trace of relief and even gratitude was evident on his face. However, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and replaced with an expression that was not quite stoic, but also not quite nonchalant. Rey raised her eyebrows at this phenomenon yet nodded in response, for a man that she had known for less than an hour, he was undoubtedly one of the most complicated ones she had ever met. 

“Have you eaten dinner? I can fix you something if you’d like.” Rey offered, crossing to sit down in one of the barstool chairs that surrounded the Solo’s large kitchen island. She was trying to shift the conversation back onto the pleasantries that the two of them had thrown out ages ago, or at least she  _ was  _ trying to until she heard something that made her change her mind. Ben Solo had just had the audacity to  _ laugh at her. _

“Excuse me?” She inquired, her face growing hot again. She didn’t know why she was giving him the ability to make her feel embarrassed, and she also didn’t like how she felt like he was making fun of her. Scowling, Rey crossed her arms and glared at him from across the kitchen. “May I ask what’s so funny?”

“Your manners.” The smirk had now returned to his face. “Not that there’s anything wrong with them, but they’ve improved so much since we first met that I’m finding it difficult to keep up.” He said with mock amusement.  _ He was teasing her _ . “First you go from threatening me with pepper spray and the police, and now you’re politely offering to cook me dinner in my own home?” He raised his eyebrows challengingly. “Something doesn’t seem to add up,  _ Rey _ .”

Rey didn’t really know how to respond to his observation. Although she didn’t want to outwardly say it, he was right, even she thought so. But the real value of Ben’s sentence was not to be found in the truth of it, but instead, in the way he said her name:  _ Rey.  _ She already knew he was teasing her, challenging her even, but his motivations seemed to lie in the way he had said her name. She couldn’t exactly identify what these motivations were, but one thing she was sure of was that she liked the way her name sounded when it rolled off of his tongue, it excited her, and she would do anything to hear it again. Scrunching up her nose in resolve, she decided that two could play at whatever game he was attempting to initiate. 

“If you’re going to be so rude about it, then I rescind my offer to make you dinner.” Rey returned his banter and a genuine smile crept its way onto her face despite her protests. “I could always go back to my old manners if you preferred though, I didn’t know men were so fond of being threatened by strangers.” At this, Ben simply shrugged, his devilish smirk still occupying its spot upon his undeniably handsome visage. 

“We don’t mind it as long as they’re  _ pretty _ strangers, that’s the case for me anyway.” Ben playfully told her, although she could tell there was also some truth to it.  _ He thought she was pretty?  _ Upon seeing Rey’s bewilderment, even though she had tried not to make it obvious, he sent a subtle look over to her to secure the idea that he was  _ flirting  _ with her. Now, make no mistake, Rey was most definitely enjoying this exchange, but she was also getting pretty dizzy from how many directions her and Ben’s interactions had gone in so far. She needed a drink.

“Well, we’re not strangers anymore, so I don’t think threatening you will work.” Rey then pretended to ponder something, only speaking up again after a few moments had passed. “How about you get your pretty  _ guest  _ a glass of wine, and I can show you just how polite I can be while we get to know one another.” At this proposal, Ben didn’t reply, but simply rose to oblige and Rey rose from her seat at the barstool to go accompany him. As Rey approached, Ben turned to her after effortlessly retrieving two wine glasses from a shelf that would have been way too high for her to reach. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.” He remarked, his voice riddled with mock seriousness as a larger, more genuine smile tugged at his lips, giving him away. 

“I would never!” She matched his mock-seriousnesses with her own false offense. “I’m trying to show you just how polite I can be, remember?” She reminded him coyly, smiling as he handed her a now full glass of wine. For a moment during the exchange, she felt her fingers brush against his and she noticed how his eyes darted down to gaze at the point of contact between their two hands before he looked up at her again and cleared his throat. 

“Would you like to propose a toast?” Ben asked her, his eyes sparkling, and she nodded. 

“Here’s to new beginnings.” Rey said, her smile still dancing at her lips. “For you and me.” She clarified before continuing. “I propose that the two of us forget the unfortunate circumstance in which we met and just focus on having a nice night together” She hummed, genuinely hoping he would accept, and then to her delight, he nodded.

_ “To new beginnings.” _

_ “To new beginnings.” _

The two of them smiled at one another in the hazy kitchen light and brought their glasses together with a soft  _ clink.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the first installment in my little "mini fic" and I'll hopefully be posting about one or two more chapters in the near future! In the meantime, please follow me on twitter @reysoloings where I'll be posting updates on when I'm uploading new content!


End file.
